Monsterhearts:The Serpentine
: I thought you were to return in the morning. : ...I decided to drive home. : Rest, my son. Tomorrow is a new day. : }} : Awaken my child... And embrace the glory that is your birthright... : Mother? : You haven undergone the change... : W-what the hell?! What is this?! : There is no need to fear, my son. ...You see the world as it is, and now you can show the world as you are meant to be seen. You have become as you should be. : ...W-what the hell is this?! What's happening to me?! : There's no need to fear. This is your true state. No longer a timid child... : My fucking skin-It's! It's... : You have shed your false form. : What are you saying?! : This is who we are. This is our power. This is the nature of our dynasty, my son... : ...What... Am I? : Follow. : : : You are as you were meant to be. : ...I'm a monster. : ...You are eternal. : Am I stuck... like this? : You can revert to a human appearance at any time. : H-How? H-How do I do that? : You already know how... Trust your instincts, they are stronger now than they ever have been... : : When you are ready... Join me in the ballroom. I will explain everything... : }} : The first shedding is always traumatic, but you will adjust in time. We all do... : : ...We belong to a dynasty, my son. : : A great many ages ago, there lived a young woman, beautiful above all others in the land. She forsook the comfort of men and pledged herself to the confines of a great temple, giving her whole being to its goddess. She became most loyal of the temple's acolytes. Pious, virtuous, faithful. She tended its gardens, polished its floors, and prayed to its deity every day of her life. Never once did she deviate from her religious tasks. Never once did she question her peers or her Goddess. : : On the final day of the eleventh month of her sixth year of servitude, the town was besieged, set upon by sea-borne savages from the north. The town fell to fire and ruin, and the raiding men ascended into the great temple, wrestling the gold and statuary from its alcoves, trampling its gardens, and staining its polished floors with the blood of its clergy. While other acolytes fled for their lives, forsaking their divine duties, the young woman ran to the temple's grand antechamber, falling before the statue of the Goddess, she prayed for help. In moments the men were upon her. They raped her on the temple's altar, and she screamed out to the Goddess for mercy. But no such mercy was ever bestowed upon her... Each men took their turn with her, beating her, using her in whatever way their carnality demanded. When they have finally had their fill of her body they left her broken and beaten before the statue of the Goddess she revered, the statue which now glared down accusatory upon the young woman who held her in higher regard than her own life. : : Hours into the night, after the savages from the north left for their homeland, the woman stirred, and in her ears boomed the voice of the Goddess. : Nadrageel, you swore yourself only to me, but here to are, before my throne, within my house, defiled and unworthy of my grace. : The woman cried out against the goddess. "I could not keep them from desecrating your temple. I am sorry! I serve only you my goddess!" : You are no servant of mine! Harlot, for as beautiful you appeared, from this day forth you will be as monstrous. The nature of your true virtue revealed to the world! For the eyes of men to see you as you are meant to be seen! : "Then I swear vengeance against you, and before the day of my death your temples will lie broken and bathed in the ''venom of your own justice."'' "You and your name will be lost to time, while I and my sons and daughters will remain eternal, never to be weak and broken again!" Since the priestess's promise of vengeance, our lineage has slain gods and demons, monsters and men. We have watched kingdoms rise and fall like the tides of an epoch's ocean... : What am I... To do then? : You've seen it. The world as it is. Creatures skitter in the dark. Demons dealing in the flames. Ghosts laughing in the moonlight. In ages passed our house ruled these forces, and I have brought us here so that this dynasty will rule them again. The time will come when gods fear my name... As for what you are to do... Keep your new companions close. They are more than they appear, and with them at your side, you will spread my influence over this area. Too long has this great lineage been concerned with useless human prospects... Wealth is not power... Power... is power. : We're not human then? : Do not concern yourself with being human. Your humanity was merely a shell, from which you have now hatched... : }} : : : : Ms. Totenkopf, here to see you Master Chris. : Send her up! : I'd heard about your run in at Murdoc's after I left. : Let's talk in my room... : Very modern. : So you heard about that thing that attacked last night? : Odie called me. He wanted to make sure you were ok, after what happened. I came by earlier, but your caretaker said you were sleeping. So... Are you ok? : Better, now that you're here. : So you weren't ok before I was here? : Dunno... To be honest... I don't really care about... That thing that attacked last night anymore... Today I... You said I could come to you if anything weird happened right? So you know about all this supernatural... Shit happening. : Yeah, I know all about it. Demons, witches... So on and so forth, I've known about it all my life. : I found out... Today... That my family isn't... Normal. : Ah... But we already both knew that didn't we? : Yeah but... I mean... If I told you my family was even less normal than I thought it was, like... I don't even know how to say this without sounding insane... : Just say it, Chris. I've seen or heard stranger, usually from my own family. : I'm... That is... Me and my family... Aren't human. : ...Really? You look human to me... : Only because I choose to look human right now. : ...So what are you then? : I don't know what we are... I... Can show you... Promise... Not to scream or run in fear... Or... You know? : I'm not that kind of girl. Promise. : ...Alright... ...I... : That's not so bad. : Huh? ..But I look like... : Don't make me get all sappy and say it... : ...Say what? : Alright... I don't like acting mushy, but you seem to be having a real bad day, so you get this one the house, alright? It's not how you look... It's who you are... : : : Want to know a secret? I'm not human either. : ...What are you then? : Fae... Isn't that just awful? At least you get to be a scary monster. : ...Like a fairy? : Well, on my mother's side. ...So half. I hope that's alright with you... "Snake eyes"... : Category:Monsterhearts Category:RP